Holding Out For a Hero
by Anime Girl12201
Summary: Lumina got dumped by Rock but can she still find love? These kind of stories never turn out differently do they? rated T just in case. ON HATIUS
1. insert creative title here

**Yeah, I'm rewriting the first two chapters of this. Why? Because I'm not giving up on writing a romance fanfic and I already had an idea laid out on the imaginary table of story ideas. Plus what I had of this so far kinda sucked.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?...*sigh* Fine. I don't own Harvest Moon. There, I said it. Happy?**

Yes, Lumina was heartbroken over Rock breaking up with her so he could go out with Jill, and no, she wasn't blaming Jill for anything. This was Rock's fault.

So when Lumina saw Jill around town, she didn't glare, she just put on a smile and waved. Except when she saw Jill and Rock together, then she just pretended she didn't notice them and carried on with her day.

Lumina didn't really do anything for a while besides walking around town and playing the piano. And then Jack moved to the small and quiet Forget Me Not Valley.

"Lumina! Get down here! Someone wants to meet you!" Romana yelled

"Coming!" Lumina yelled back. She walked down the stairs (very slowly, might I add) and walked over to Romana before getting a proper look at the vistor.

"I'm Jack." He said, sticking out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Jack, I'm Lumina." She smiled and shook his hand.

Well, Jack stuck around to talk for a few more minutes before leaving. Lumina just walke dback to her room, a smile still on her face. She didn't know why she was so happy now, all she knew was that it had something to do with Jack.

Oh she didn't know, but she would find out alright. Soon.

**Alright, I'll have chapter two re-written shortly. Maybe I'll get around to dong that Saturday, or after school on Friday. I dunno.**


	2. will be re-written soon

**Okay here's chapter 2! I know that Chapter 1 was rushed and could use alot of work but I'll make up for it in this chapter and all the rest! BTW This chapter will be flashbacks so pay attention to how long ago I say they happened! EX: the first one happens a month before the end of last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harvest Moon**

_A month ago_

"Rock why are you breaking up with me?" Lumina asked crying.

"You used to be fun to go out with but now," Rock shouted and turned to walk away before saying, "You're just boring!" and after that he walked away leaving Lumina crying in front of the bar.

_Two weeks ago_

Jill moved into town to take over her father's abandon farm, and after a couple days, Rock finally convinced her to go on a date with him. Then another date every day after Jill was done with work. Lumina knew about this, but she didn't let anyone know how she felt about it. She would never tell anyone how angry she was, how jealous, and how sad. She walked over to the waterfall everyday and silently cried all day, no matter how much she wanted to get over Rock, she just couldn't. Every night at dinner she would eat silently and ignored Rommana and Sebastian when they asked her what was wrong then she cried herself to sleep.

She thought she would never get over Rock.

**Author's note: So this chapter isn't short I'm going to continue where I left off last chapter**

Lumina walked out of the mansion, but today she wasn't sad and wasn't really that happy either. She had a diffrent destination in mind today though, and that place was Meadow Farm (Jill's farm also Jack's). She saw Jill leaving the farm just as she was approaching the Inn. "Hi Lumina!" Jill yelled spotting her. Lumina just waved, not really feeling like talking to Jill _'You're not being fair,' _Lumina told herself _'Jill doesn't know about the break up'_. Although Lumina smiled at the thought of seeing Jack again. When she was almost at the path leading to the farm, Jack followed Jill off the farm he looked at Lumina and smiled.

"Hello Lumina, it's nice to see you again." He said once Jill had skipped over to the inn to meet up with Rock.

Lumina smiled "Hello Jack, it's nice to see you as well." Her and Jack chatted for a while until Jack said he needed to go take care of something.

Lumina walked down to the beach in a good mood. She could hear Gustafa playing a song nearby and it was very soothing. Well, she must have lost track of time because next thing she knew the sun was starting set, and while the sunset was very beautiful she knew she would have to be getting back to the mansion soon.

After dinner Lumina was playing the piano, when Cliff walked in wanting to ask Lumina if she had seen a black dog, and he looked dissapointed she she said that she hadn't but Lumina vollentered to help look. When they started looking around Meadow Farm, Jack said he found it and Lumina got to talk to Jack for a minute, while that wasn't longit still made her happy. Instead of crying herself to sleep that night, Lumina had very pleasnt dreams involving a certain farmer.

**So, how do you do like it? I hope it's better than the first chapter! btw if ur wondering when you get your cookie for reading it then you'll have to wait a couple chapters.**


End file.
